


Ianuarius

by Valerie_Vancollie



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Challenge Response, Community: n3_donmegan, Community: numb3rs100, Cops, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, FBI, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, LiveJournal, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, POV Gary Walker, POV Male Character, POV Megan Reeves, Police, Quadruple Drabble, Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Vancollie/pseuds/Valerie_Vancollie
Summary: Upon following up a lead in a desperate effort to solve a case, Gary Walker witnesses a sight he never thought he'd see.& Sequel: "Janus, Two Face"





	1. Drugs & Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic being posted here for the first time now that I have an AO3 account. Unlike for my other fic, my original site for this fandom still exists and is [3695](https://valeriev84.livejournal.com).
> 
>  **Time:** Season 3  
>  **Spoilers:** _Spree_ , _Two Daughters_ & _End of Watch_
> 
>  **Note:** I have collated what was originally 4 separate drabbles and then a short sequel fic into 1 post here for convenience (and ease of uploading). So the first 4 chapters go together as _Ianuarious_ and then _Janus, Two Face_ went up a few months later.
> 
> The drabbles were also completely unplanned. I was merely browsing the January 2008 prompts on the [numb3rs100 comm](https://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) when the idea came out of nowhere and bit me. I wrote most of the four drabbles that very evening. For those interested those prompts were: the character of the month (Lieutenant Gary Walker), each of the four word prompts (drugs, cigarettes, alcohol & gambling) as well as the four rewind prompts (reservations, encounter, room key & secret). So there are two word prompts per drabble (which I've since learned isn't allowed, so oops!).
> 
> As for the title, Ianuarius is the Roman designation for January. It is also an alternate name for Janus, the god of doorways, so it also signifies the beginning of something new in the same way that January is the beginning of the year. So it was a fitting title in that it is not only was a throwback to the challenges from which this idea sprang, but it also alludes to beginnings. And this mini-series is in fact the beginning of something.

Lieutenant Gary Walker shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated stakeouts, hated them with a passion. He was a man of action, waiting around for something to happen simply wasn't his style.

"Do you think this will lead to anything?" Field questioned, his earlier enthusiasm having waned in the past hours.

"Probably not," Gary replied; the faster the kid lost his naivety, the better.

"So why are we here?"

"Just in case," Gary took a sip of cold coffee. "Because it is the best lead we've got."

They'd been chasing the mysterious money source of an old LA gang for months now, desperately attempting to ferret out where their sudden influx of cash was coming from. At first it had been low priority, but as they accumulated wealth they accumulated enemies and those enemies inevitably led to turf wars. The number of drive by shootings and gang violence in the area had skyrocketed, claiming more and more innocent lives. The toll would be greater still if he was correct and it was drug money.

Which brought them here. To the motel where their source said a meeting would take place at some point in the near future. When exactly, the source didn't know, merely that it would be soon. So here they were, observing and hoping the lead panned out as they had nothing else. The new gang leader led a tight ship.

"We've got incoming," Simmons' voice crackled over the radio. "Black Honda Civic. Two people."

Gary grabbed the binoculars from the dashboard and focused them on the car.

"Could be legitimate," Todd stated, his boredom carrying clear across the radio. "Perhaps they have reservations."

"In this dump? I doubt it," Gary snorted.

The place was falling apart. He didn't even want to contemplate what the rooms looked like.


	2. Cigarette & Encounter

"Okay, we've got one male and one fe-female," Field said as the couple got out of the Civic, his voice catching as he caught sight of her.

There was a lot of her to see.

She wore an impossibly short miniskirt, if it could even be called that, while her top ended well above her navel, baring her thin midriff for all to see. Dark leather boots encased her long legs up to the knees, being the single most concealing apparel she wore. Her long, dark hair was haphazardly pinned to the top of her head and her face was heavily made up. She took a deep pull from her cigarette, before she strode confidently across the parking lot to the motel entrance and stepped into the lobby.

"Holy shit!" Simmons exclaimed. "Will you take a look at that!"

"Focus," Gary barked, frowning at the unprofessional behavior. "Todd, did you get a shot of her?" he demanded as he watched the punk at reception snap to attention as soon as she entered.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I don't recognize her though."

"A new player?" Field suggested. "Perhaps she's the money? Or connected to it."

"Perhaps," Gary replied as he focused the binoculars on her. "Why aren't I hearing what they're saying?"

"Sorry, there seems to be a problem with the equipment," Todd stated.

"Then fix it! I want to hear what this encounter is about now."

Gary had to admit that she was gorgeous. He could see why the punk behind the counter was drooling. He didn't stand a chance against her. She could wrap him around her finger without even trying. He was definitely focused on her enoug-

Son of a bitch!

The moment the thought crossed his mind, Gary whipped the binoculars towards the man who'd trailed in behind her.


	3. Alcohol & Room Key

Sure enough, even as the receptionist was drooling over the mysterious woman, her companion was casually leaning against the desk, surreptitiously reaching for one of the room keys. He covered the movement with the bottle of tequila he held loosely in his other hand.

"I can get the techs to compare her photo agains-" Simmons began just as the microphones came to life and they could hear her flirting shamelessly.

"Forget her," Gary ordered. "She's a decoy, get me a name to go with him."

"Decoy?" Field questioned, his attention abruptly shifting to the man.

He was dressed in skintight black leather pants with an equally tight black muscle shirt. A diamond stud sparkled in his left ear while his hands sported several different rings, some which gleamed with gems, as did his necklaces. The semi-long spiked tresses were bleached with peroxide without any attempt to attain an even remotely natural color. His face, though mostly in shadow, was heavily made up and sparkled with glitter.

Gary unconsciously shuddered as he studied the figure. He was, in the words of his teenage daughter, a 'boy-toy.' Yet... yet there was something strangely familiar about him; as if he knew him from somewhere. His frown deepened at the thought. He was sure he'd remember running into someone like this before, but no one came to mind.

"He's sly," Todd commented, as the key vanished into a pocket for a few moments before it was replaced.

"Hmm," Gary agreed, the nagging sensation growing as he watched the man. It was there, on the tip of his tongue as it were.

"Angelica," the man whined. "You promised somewhere nice, not a dump."

Lieutenant Gary Walker's mouth fell open in astonishment and disbelief as the voice registered and he realized just who the man was.


	4. Gambling & Secret

Don Eppes!

Special Agent Don-freaking-Eppes!

For several moments, Gary could only stare in shock as the dolled up and bejeweled man in the lobby argued with the woman he'd come in with. That was the senior FBI agent he'd worked with on several occasions and, grudgingly, come to respect and admire!

"What the hell are they doing?" Field inquired, unaware of his boss' realization.

Gary snapped his mouth shut though he couldn't quite tear his eyes away from Eppes. Or rather from his face. His painted and glittering face. He himself had done many things in the name of undercover operations, but never had it involved letting someone near him with eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lipstick and glitter!

Wait, if that was Eppes, then...

"Boss?" Field questioned, finally aware something wasn't quite right. "Are we going to let them leave?"

"What?" Gary asked, pulling himself together. "Yes, let them leave."

"I know we don't exactly have anything to hold them on, but surely we're better off trying to get them to talk than remaining here."

"Oh, they'll talk, just later."

Of that Gary was sure. While most cops cursed when learning of the Bureau's involvement in their case, he knew it could only be a good thing for him. Their previous collaborations, despite not all going smoothly, had always ended well.

"Later?"

"We don't want to blow their cover."

"What?" Simmons exclaimed, confused.

"Don't you recognize them? Those are Special Agents Eppes and Reeves of the FBI," Gary stated, watching them return to their car.

Strangely, despite having seen Eppes in that ridiculous getup, Gary found his admiration for the man grow. Who knew Eppes was such an actor? He really shouldn't be surprised, though, that the man had secret talents. He'd bet good money the man had several more.

February 2008


	5. Janus, Two Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan contemplates her and Don's outfits and their effects on the rest of the team before their undercover assignment.
> 
> Chronologically this is set _before_ the previous 4 chapters, but it was written after, so I've posted them in this order to avoid spoiling the surprise of the drabble series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned earlier, this 'chapter' is actually a sequel to the drabble series that were the previous 4 chapters. I've just poted them together here for ease of reading & uploading.
> 
> This fic was a response to the [Cliché Fic Challenge](https://n3-donmegan.livejournal.com/4401.html) over at the [n3_donmegan comm](https://n3-donmegan.livejournal.com/) (despite that it is not a Don/Megan fic!).
> 
> There is also no connection between this fic and _The Janus List_ despite the title. I went with this title to connect it to the drabbles that came before.

Megan stood in a corner of the room, pretending to read a file while covertly observing the team. She'd originally been drawn to psychology after watching people and how they reacted to unexpected situations and this definitely qualified as abnormal, even for the FBI office. Given the scope of the case, a lot of additional agents were involved, meaning many extra reactions to observe.

Strangely enough, Megan found herself not nearly as uncomfortable or self-conscious as she'd been afraid she'd be. Her current outfit had been chosen to be provocative as she was meant to be the decoy so Don could get hold of the key without the receptionist noticing. Between that and the location of the motel, her costume ended up consisting more of strategically located strips of cloth than anything else. Her miniskirt redefined mini and the tank top only just covered her breasts, with the knee length boots covering more skin than either article of clothing. Her initial reaction had been horror as she'd worked hard during her first months with the Bureau to prove herself to her male colleagues, but another part of her, the rebel, had rejoiced at the idea. She'd worn clothing like this as a teenager, part of her wild days and it seemed that side of her wasn't as completely stamped out as she'd believed. In the end, the knowledge that she could pull it off and that Don would be taking an equal risk had allowed her to change into the outfit.

As expected, she'd garnered a lot of attention, but Megan found the reactions to be more playful and complimentary than she'd expected. Most of the looks were appreciative and it amused her that so many of her colleagues couldn't meet her gaze if she caught them sneaking a peek in her direction. Colby and David in particular had seemed astonished and David still didn't seem able to quite believe it. Colby, on the other hand... Colby currently seemed completely unable to tear his gaze off of Don. Megan had been forced to hide a smile on more than one occasion at the expression on his face.

Megan had to admit, at least to herself, that she'd done a double take herself. Not at first, when Don had walked into the backroom where her hair was being dyed brown, but later after her makeup had been applied and she'd turned around. When he'd first walked in, Don had changed but the black leather pants and black muscle shirt weren't all that different from normal, merely tighter, so, while they made him look good enough to eat, it was nothing she hadn't seen before. Upon turning around, however, his hair had been bleached blondish-white with peroxide and he was in the process of having his face made up. He had been half turned away from her, his chin held by the woman applying lipstick, but his eyes had slid towards her and narrowed when he'd caught sight of the smile she'd clearly been unable to hide. The smile had only grown as she'd watched the woman apply the eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and glitter.

The biggest surprise, though, had been the earring. Megan had known David occasionally wore one, but not Don, so she hadn't been expecting it though she known he'd be wearing lots of jewelry. If she hadn't been wearing so little, she'd have called him on it, instead she'd decided it was better to wait until she wasn't in a position where Don could turn the tables on her quite so easily.

Colby, though, Colby wasn't merely doing a double take, he seemed genuinely unable to believe his eyes. He kept glancing back at Don as if not able to believe what he had seen. Megan smiled to herself as she watched him stare at their boss in stunned shock. Although he'd probably seen more gruesome things than anyone else on the team and had been in a war zone, he was so very clearly still naïve in a lot of ways. She wondered what he'd say if he learned he was considered an innocent corn-fed, small town boy by many at the office. Don's outfit could well be the first time he'd laid eyes on a guy all dolled up and bejeweled like that, and for it to be someone he knew, especially someone as macho as Don, well... it had to be quite a shock.

Megan fought back a laugh and looked away from the junior agent, accidentally meeting David's eyes. He sent her a questioning glance and she merely indicated Colby. His smile matched hers, though she detected traces of disbelief and shock in his eyes as his gaze moved to Don. Interestingly enough, the eyes of the people not staring at Don's face, seemed to follow the sparkling of the jewels of his rings.

Astonishingly, Megan found her respect for her boss grow as she watched him stand at the front of the room as normal, ensuring that everyone knew what to do and going over last minute details. Don could easily have had someone else take over this role from him and snuck out the back after getting changed into his disguise. Instead he had come out into the bullpen with her and pretended that everything was normal and daring anyone to make a comment on his appearance. She wasn't sure if it was to prove a point or an attempt to cut off any teasing before it began. If it was the latter, than he wasn't going to be successful, she'd already noticed several agents sneaking photos with their phones and it would be a small matter for an image from the security footage to make its way around the office.

"Any questions?" Don demanded. "No? Then let's do this."

Instantly there was a flurry of activity and Megan put down the folder she'd used as camouflage and stepped out of the war room. Although the others could simply go to their cars, she and Don needed to go sign one out of the car pool as neither of their cars fit the cover story and both had governmental tags.

"Hey, Sugar, how about a lap dance after ya're done? Ya look like a natural and ah can promise ya a good time."

Megan stopped in her tracks, anger flashing through her. She waited a second before turning around, clenching her fists in an attempt to control her temper. This was what she'd originally been afraid of; this type of comment and objectification. As she turned, she caught the angry faces of a few of her colleagues and was relieved that Cage hadn't been the trigger for more such comments.

When she finally found the man in question, a new transfer from the Houston office, Megan was surprised to find him flushed and looking quietly over some notes. Startled and confused, the retort died on her lips as she watched him, catching a furtive glance towards the right. Following his gaze, she caught sight of Don standing just outside the war room, a thunderous expression on his face as he stared straight at Cage. Megan was amazed at how intimidating Don managed to look despite the makeup and glitter. Or was it because of it? Whatever the reason, he'd managed to shut Cage up without a word and seeing how hard the man had tried to impress Don ever since arriving, bordering on outright sucking up, she knew she couldn't make it hurt more for him than anything Don might say. That there would be words from her boss as soon as the situation allowed was guaranteed.

Megan forced her attention back on the case and walked towards the elevator, feeling the sudden tension in the office. The playfulness of earlier was gone and now everyone was on edge. Undercover missions, even if as brief as what she and Don were about to do, were always dangerous. The fact that these people had already proven they were more than willing to kill only added to the severity of the situation and everyone involved knew things could go bad in an instant. That was precisely why so many had grasped the opportunity to lighten the mood that their outfits presented, a mood now shattered.

Don reached her side just as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"David? Colby?" Don called out.

"We're on our way now," David replied. "We'll let you know when we're there."

"Good. Stein?"

"Ditto."

Don waited until the elevator arrived and they'd gotten in before turning to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Megan said, leaning back and taking the opportunity to get a really good look at her partner's dolled up face. "Angry, but okay. It's not like I thought very highly of him to begin with nor sought his good opinion."

"No, but you have a right to be respected as an agent, never mind a more senior one than him," Don stated, his voice steel. "I knew there were 'problems' in Houston and I got the impression from his file that the situation was worse than what was written there, but there was nothing to indicate this."

"How did he manage to get transferred here?"

"Connections," Don spat, eyes flashing before looking at her in speculation. "Fenton told me Cage's unarmed combat skills leave something to be desired. Care to be the one to take care of rectifying that?"

Megan felt a smile spread across her face. "Can I kick his ass?"

"Yeah, you can do whatever you feel it takes for him to acquire the skills he requires. If you can combine teaching him hand-to-hand with some lessons in manners and respect, then so much the better."

"I'd love to."

"Excellent, I'll inform him that he's to report to you when I, uh, talk to him."

It was just wrong to see Don smirking with all the makeup he wore. Megan had to mentally shake herself as she realized that she was staring almost as blatantly as Colby had been earlier. It was hard to resist, though, given Don's current appearance.

"Something wrong?" Don inquired, meeting her gaze and daring her to make a comment.

"No, nothing."

"Good," Don said just as the elevator's _ding_ sounded and the doors opened. "Ladies first."

Megan gave him a look, not at all fooled before she shook her head and stepped out of the elevator. As she walked across the parking lot, she could feel his eyes on her and deliberately added a swing to her hips, like she used to do in high school when she'd wanted to appear sexy. As expected, Don laughed loudly and she stopped to look over her shoulder at him, faking innocence. Don's eyes were sparkling nearly as much as his jewelry and he had a huge smile on his face, the one that had made many a woman weak kneed and which never failed to cause her to take another look at him.

If she wasn't already in a happy relationship and he wasn't her boss...

"You coming?" Megan demanded in mock outrage.

"Sure, I'm just enjoying the show. I think I'll continue to follow."

"Alright, wise guy, go get the keys so we can start the real show."

"As you wish, Mistress."

Megan's eyes followed Don as he walked towards the counter where they had to sign out all FBI vehicles without governmental tags. She'd always known he had a great ass, what with those tight jeans of his, but now it appeared better than ever covered in black leather so tight that it appeared painted on. On some level, she was amazed he'd managed to get himself into those pants as they made his jeans look loose in comparison. His shirt, too, left nothing to the imagination and Megan found her eyes tracing the outlines of muscle.

Mmm.

She could definitely see why he never had trouble finding a girlfriend. Megan wondered what Larry would say when she told him of this assignment and their outfits. He'd probably disapprove of the underlying human characteristic that made the tactic work. Larry felt strongly in seeing and appreciating the deeper aspects of people and Nature. Although he was the one who said people didn't take enough time to appreciate Nature's beauties, he was constantly appalled at people's tendency to take things purely at face value. That he took the time and effort to look deeper was one of the things she liked about him, though that could probably be said about all the guys on her team, even Don despite his dating habits. They all went for strong women who could hold their own, not the superficial and beautiful.

Don looked back at her suddenly, having signed the paperwork and waiting for the keys, catching her appreciative gaze. His eyebrows lifted and a smug smile crossed his face before he shifted his weight, leaning back provocatively against the counter. Megan downed the instinctive reaction to look away and instead took the invitation and copped a better look. Don waited until she looked back at his face before he deliberately ran his eyes down her body and back up. Megan fought to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks and maintained her gaze, mentally cursing his ability to remain so composed despite his outfit and her appraisal.

The return of the attendant with the key broke the staring contest as Don turned around. When he turned back towards her, Megan had composed herself and headed towards the car, catching the keys when he tossed them to her. They both got in and she found the requested packet of cigarettes and lighter on the dashboard next to the steering wheel. She put them aside for later and attempted to find a semi comfortable position where her skirt didn't threaten to expose far more than what she'd ever felt comfortable with showing outside the bedroom.

"We got the cigarettes, now, where's the alcohol? Ah, here. Tequila?" Don offered, holding out the bottle.

Megan turned towards him and scowled. "I'm driving."

"Yeah, well, you're supposed to be the one in charge."

"And don't you forget it, pretty boy."

Don's eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at her, not quite managing his usual level of righteous anger with the makeup and glitter.

Megan nearly laughed. "What? You _are_ supposed to be my boy-toy."

October 20018


End file.
